The Stars Will Protect Us
by NintendoLover15
Summary: This is the story of how Mario And Luigi met Peach. They meet when they were very young but after that... something changed their lives... Romance, War and even Despair awaits you in this story! Probably it is a little slow-paced but it will worth the wait!
1. Chapter 1: Let It Begin

**Hi Guys! I'm Back! Sorry… i haven't uploaded anything by a year now but i have a new story coming up here it goes! (NOTE: I don't own any Nintendo Characters)**

Chapter 1: Let It Begin

A long time ago, there was a Young mother… she had twins which were named after the greatest héroes of their land… their names were Mario and Luigi. What she didn't know was that one of them will sacrify his own life in order to safe someone dear to him…

**8:15 A.M.**

**?: **Mario! Luigi! Wake up already! Breakfast's ready!

**Luigi: **I'm washing my teeth mom! Mario's still sleeping!

**Mario: ***Yawn* What time is i- MAMMA MIA! It's late!

Mario jumped out from the bed and went running down the stairs until…

**M: **Mom why didn't you-*skips a step and falls down*

Mom: do you always have to crash against everything?

M: Sorry.

Luigi walked down the stairs.

L: HAHAH!

Mom: Luigi! Don't make fun of Mario! Both of you; stop messing around or you will be late for your first day of school.

**8:45 A.M.**

M&L: Bye Mom! (Mario and Luigi boarded the bus to school)

M: Look! There is a new Business around the corner.

L: What is it? Plumbering? I wonder how is it…

M: You have to work by replacing tubes and sometimes you can get to work on very important places such as water parks or hotels.

L: Really? Probably i will become a plumber when i grow up…

M:Me too…

Mario and Luigi wandered about how their lifes would be if they were plumbers until they got to school.

**9:00 A.M. At school**

Teacher: Hi guys. I'm Ms. Redson and i gonna be your teacher for this year. Now Everyone is going to come in front and introduce himself ok? So Let's Begin!

Mario waved his hand and went as a volunteer.

M: Hi! I'm Mario Mario and I'm so glad to be in this class. I hope i can befriend all of ok? (Mario walks back to his chair and blinks to Luigi)

Luigi stands up and goes in front.

L: Well…. Umm… hi…(in a very quiet way) I-I-I'ma…Luigi..Glad to meet you…I'm very timid so…please don't hit me ok?! (runs back to his chair with his face blood red.)

People continued to go in front until there was only one left… A cyan eyed girl… Her blonde hair waved side to side and she was wearing a bright pink dress with pumps of the same color.

Ms. Redson: Who else is missing…OH! You at the bottom! Could you please come and introduce yourself?

?: No.

MR: why not? Come on! I'm preety sure everyone wants to meet you! Don't we?

Class: Yes! Come on! Don't be afraid of us

?:….ok…

She stands up and goes in front.

?: hello. My name is Peach. Toadstool.

Everyone starts laughing at Peach and she starts crying.

M: Hey! Stop! All of You! Don't you have feelings? Are you animals? You don't have to laugh at someone who has a weird name! Why didn't you laugh at me when i said my name? C'on! Mario Mario? That is more funny than Peach!

L: Or why didn't you laugh when I was in front i wasn't able to talk with coherence? You bunch of dumasses!

M: Yeah! You are dumasses!

MR: Mario! Luigi! To the principals office now!

Mario and Luigi walked to the door when Mario whispered to Peach

"Don't worry, they won't make fun of you anymore" and winked Peach as they went out of the classroom.

**Here ends chapter 1! Probably i will update more frequently than i did with girls adventures… Please review this story and check out Girls Adventure too!**


	2. Chapter 2: She's The One

**Hey! Here comes next chapter! In this one, the story is in Peach's perspective.**

**Chapter 2: She's the one.**

After Mario and Luigi went out of the classroom, Peach just stayed in front. She just stayed there.

P: what did just happended…? Was he kind with me….?

Peach walked back to her chair. She sat down. Silent. Not even a a squeak came out of her mouth.

P: No one has been ever kind to me…Maybe he's like the others… maybe he's going to backstab me… he's Just a traitor…

**3:00 P.M.**

Peach boarded the bus. She sat at the bottom seat. She had headphones on and it was so loud that it can be even Heard from outside.

She was thinking of how Mario was kind to her… She was like in trance when….

M: Hi!

Peach did not respond.

M: ehhh… hello?

Peach just closed her eyes and faced the window.

Mario looked at her.

Peach thought Mario was going to get bored and go away, but...

M: Won't you talk to me? Ok… Then i'll have to do this!

Mario started tickling Peach. She started to laugh loudly.

P: No! That's my weakness! Stop!

Then Peach slapped Mario, making him fall. Peach stood up.

P: Don't you ever do that again! Don't touch me!

Then Peach got off the bus and continued walking to her house.

**3:45 P.M. Peach's House**

P: Mom! I'm Home

Peach lived in the best neighborhood of all town. Her house had 2 tiers and also a large yard. There was a fountain and a garage full of expensive and unnecesary cars. Peach went up the staris calling for her mom.

P: Mom! Are you here? Are you up-

Peach found a letter on her mother's bed.

"Peach: there's food on the fridge. Eat if you want. I gonna be late so don't wait for me ok?"

XOXO

Loves you, Mom

Tears came out of Peach's eyes. She went running to her room and shut the door. She started crying.

P: why it has to be always like this?! Why?! WHY!? I hate her!

She continued crying until she fell asleep…

**The Next day**

**8: 30 A.M.**

It was a cold morning. It was raining. Peach boarded the usual bus to school. As he did the day before, Mario sat at her side.

M: Good mor- huh?

Peach had dark circles under her eyes; she seemed very tired.

M: wow… what did just happened yesterday? Are you ok?

P: I'm Fine. Now don't talk to me.

Peach was shivering. She forgot her coat on her closet.

M: Are you cold? You're shivering…

P: No. I-I'm fine *cough*

M: But… you're all wet…

Peach didn't respond. Mario took off his coat and covered Peach with it.

P: What are you doing?

M: i can't let you catch a flu. You have to cover yourself.

Peach blushed and looked at him then quickly turned her head back to the window. She whispered to mario.

P: …thank you…

Peach thought that he didn't Heard her. It was better for both of them. Unfortunately, he did listen. He tought.

M: She's the one.

**There you go! Next i'll describe why Peach acts like that and how they can get… nope! Never Mind, i won't tell you 'till next chapter! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Promise

**Hey guys! Yesterday some Friends gave me their opinion on this story so you can give me yours too! Please review! Now, Here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 3: The Promise**

**9:00 A. M. At School**

As they got to school, Peach got off the bus and went running into the classroom. Mario was a Little shocked by seeing her in such a hurry.

M: I wonder, why does she acts like that…

Mario wandered around his mind for a couple of minutes until he reached the classroom. Peach was sitting at the bottom as usual.

M: Hi Peach! *waves his hand to her*

Peach was still blushed and said:

P: here's your coat. Now don't talk to me.

M: You can keep it. It's still raining outside and it's getting cold in here. C'on put it back on.

P: No. I don't want to.

Mario made a serious expression then approached Peach and covered her with the coat.

P: What are you doing! Stop!

M: I don't want you to catch a flu ok? Just wear it.

Before Peach could say anything else, Mrs. Redson entered the classroom and ordered everyone to have a seat. Peach just looked at Mario and quickly turned her head towards the Wall.

**Later at Lunch**

Mario approached Peach with two sandwiches on his hands. He gave one to Peach.

P: Thank you…

M: It's-a-Nothing! My mom gave me two because Luigi's sick.

P: and…thank you for the coat…

M:i knew you needed it!

Mario was going to dig into his sandwich when…

P: Mario…. Can I ask you a question…?

M: Of course! You can tell me anything!

P: why are you still wanting to be near me…?

Mario stayed silent. Then he answered:

M: Because i like you.

P: what…?

M: yes. I like you. I've met a lot of girls but none of them were the one… You're the one for me… And whether you like me or not, the fact that you are precious to me won't change…no matter what.

Peach was really blushed, but also a Little shocked by this confesion. She stood up and went back to the classroom. She never said a Word about this.

**Later at school (classroom)**

Peach was looking towards to whiteboard when she saw Mario waving his hand to her. She looked him. He had a sheet of paper with something written on it:

"I LIKE YOU"

Peach blushed instantly and asked if she could go to the bathroom.

**At the bathroom**

P: come on… don't worry… stay calm… *heavy breathing*

Peach was so blushed that she had to go home because the teachers thought she had a fever.

Mario was very worried.

**3:00 at Bus**

As Mario got off the bus he walked back to his home, but he was still worried about Peach. He stopped and went running to Peach's house.

**3:45 P.M. Peach's House **

*toc**toc*

Mario knocked the door. For his surprise, her mom didn't open; a tall but beautiful girl did.

M: excuse me, Is Peach ok?

?: yes. She never had a fever. And you are…

M: Mario. I'm one of Peach's Friends.

?: Of course! Get in, don't be afraid of me.

Then he entered the house with the strange girl behind.

?: Peach! Could you please come down here for a sec'?

P: ok! I'm coming down!

As Peach went down the stairs, she saw a strange figure in the backyard, but she didn't care at all and continued to the living room.

P: what do you want sis? I'm very occu-.

M: Hi Peach.

Peach blushed again.

P: What are you doing here…? *weak voice*

M: I came to see how were you doing. I was expecting to see your mom too but…

?: Oh! Sorry. I'm Rosalina. I'm Peach's older sister, nice to meet you.

Then Mario and Rosalina shaked hands.

P: she's in eleventh grade. She's 2 years older than me. She's 17.

Mario, Peach and Rosalina kept talking for some more time

M: Ok, i think it's getting late so i should go now.

The three people went to the front door.

M: Bye Rosalina. Nice to meet ya'

R: Same thing here.

M: Bye Peach.

Mario Approached Peach and kissed her cheek. Peach and Rosalina were shocked as they saw Mario Walking away. Rosalina closed the door and looked to Peach.

R: You like him.

She said with a particular voice.

P: I don't!

R: if you don't like him, why are you all blushed?

Peach went running to her room as Rosalina was laughing loudly.

**At Mario's House (around 2:00 A.M.)**

Mario was trying to sleep but he was getting a strange dream of Peach getting kidnapped. Mario was so worried that he went running to Peach's house

**Peach's House**

He knew it. Peach's house was getting robbed.

Mario entered silently looking for the thief. He saw him getting into Peach's room. Mario followed him.

When Mario got into the room, he couldn't see the thief when out of sudden the lights turned on.

?: I knew you were coming!

The thief had Peach as a hostage. Peach's face was covered with tears.

M: YOU MONSTER! Leave her alone.

?: obligue me.

Mario ran towards the thief but he jumped out of the window. Mario also did as well.

Mario pursued the thief until he reached him. He punched him in the face and took off his mask and saw his face for a second. His left eye was bleeding by Mario's punch. His face looked a Little too rough with a small scar on his right cheek.

The thief ran away leaving Peach with Mario. When Mario approached Peach, she kissed him in the lips.

Both of them were blushed. Then Peach hugged him and talked.

P: promise me Mario…*sob* that anytime im in danger…*sob* you will come to save me… Please…

M: I promise….

**There you go! I still have to check some things here but i think this one's ok… Anyway! Look foward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 David and Goliath

**Hello there! Sorry i haven't updated the story for like… 3 days? Anyway here you go! **

**Chapter 4: David and Goliath **

After Mario came out from Peach's house he went back to his home. His hands were shaking and he had his spine chilled. Mario couldn't stop thinking of Peach. His mind was filled with bad thoughts. He knew something was wrong. Something was going to happen.

**At Mario's House (around 2:00 A.M.)**

Mario was trying to sleep but he was getting a strange dream of Peach getting kidnapped. Mario was so worried that he went running to Peach's house.

**Peach's House**

He knew it. Peach's house was getting robbed.

Mario entered silently, looking for the thief. He saw him getting into Peach's room. Mario followed him.

When Mario got into the room, he couldn't see the thief when out of sudden: the lights turned on.

?: I knew you were coming!

The thief had Peach as a hostage. Peach's face was covered with tears.

M: YOU MONSTER! Leave her alone!

?: Obligue me.

Mario ran towards the thief but he jumped out of the window. Mario did as well.

Mario pursued the thief until he reached him. He punched him in the face and took off his mask and saw his face for a second. His left eye was bleeding by Mario's punch. His face looked a Little too rough with a small scar on his right cheek.

The thief ran away leaving Peach with Mario. When Mario approached Peach, she kissed him in the lips.

Both of them were blushed. Then Peach hugged him and talked.

P: promise me Mario…*sob* that anytime i'm in danger…*sob* you will come to save me… Please…

M: I promise.

**(Narrator)**

**The next day: **Mario and Peach entered the classroom together. Both of them couldn't see each other without blushing. Probably they didn't want anyone to know about their "secret"but there were some people that notice those things. One of them…was Luigi. Since Mario started to go out with Peach, he was very alone. After all, Mario was the only one that talked to him. Then; Luigi was getting bulliyed by some dude named Wario. This guy; was a dumass and such a vulgar person. Wario ate Luigi's lunch and kept calling him a nerd, just because Luigi was a clever person. Luigi talked to Mario to see if he could do something about that.

L: Emm… Mario? Can i talk to you?

M: Of course! What is it?

L: Well, there's this guy… Wario. Do you know him..?

M: yeah. That bully from the next classroom. What's wrong with him?

L: well… he has been bothering me…

M: What?! Why didn't you tell me before?!

L: i don't know ok? I just want him to stop doing it…

M: Ok. Let's see what we can do.

Mario and Luigi went to Wario's classroom.

M: Hey Wario!

W: Well, well, well. Look who we got here. The "stupid" brothers.

M: wari0, please stop ok? Luigi doesn't like getting bulliyed by you.

W: what are you going to do about it Little boy?

Wario pushed Mario away. Mario Remained silent.

M: don't do that again.

W: Or what? Are you going to go running to your mom?

Wario pushed Mario again.

M: I told you to not do that again.

W: oh sorry, the Little man is angry run everyone! Stop acting like a tough guy and go to your stupid named girl!

Mario could not hold it anymore. He couldn't stand when someone insulted Peach. He ran towards wario and Broke his nose.

W: YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS!

Wario kicked Mario's stomach making him fall off on his back unconcious.

P: Mario!

Shouted Peach as she went running to mario's side. Luigi was incredibly angry. He stood in front of wario and said:

L: I forgive you.

W: What? YOU forgive ME? Ha! Don't make me laugh!

Wario threw a punch to Luigi's face, but he was faster and hit Wario in the chin with an uppercut. With that; Wario said:

W: I'm…sorry.

As he fell on his kees and then on the ground. Everyone was silent. Then everyone started clapping and shouting:

Group: Yeah! Hurra for the Super Mario Brothers! You are the best! The beast is down!

Then Mario woke up and saw wario on the ground. He could only make the thumbs up pose to Luigi before going back to sleep.

**As you can see, this one was a short story about Luigi but next one is going to be juicy (full of contents)! Well Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Rivalry

**Hey! How ya' doing? Yes, i'm lazy for not updating, but as i promise this one's going to burst on everyone's faces with an unexpected surprise! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Unexpected Rivalry

**School 12:00**

Mario woke up on a White bed. He looked around in order to find a characteristic that could help him recognize the room. He could only see a medical box filled with medicines and other medical stuff. He deducted that he was at the infirmary. At his side was some sort of yellow and purple potato bag, it was Wario. He stood up and walked to the door leaving Wario at the infirmary. Then he walked back to the classroom but in his way there, some sort of spine chilling feeling went through his body. In that moment, a dark figure passed by his side and whispered:

?: Get ready to suffer…

Mario turned around but he couldn't see anything. Just a silent hallway. Mario shoke his head and went back to the classroom.

As Mario entered the classroom, Peach jumped on him kissing him on the cheek. Mario blushed.

P: My, My! You're al red dear! Tee Hee!

M: oh come on! don't do that… besides… I didn't do anything; It was Luigi.

Luigi was sitting looking out the window when Mario put his hand on his shoulder. Everyone clapped at these rightful brothers.

**The Next day…**

**School 9:00 A.M.**

MR: today class, we have a new student! Please give him a warm welcome!

?: Hi! Nice to meet ya'! Name's Bowser Koopa!

Bowser was tall, he had big muscles and his hair was blonde. Peach could just gazed at this man's handsomeness. Mario wasn't very fond of him, same as Luigi.

MR: Why don't you take a seat there?

There was just one seat avalaible; next to Peach.

**School 11:00 A.M.**

It was recess. Mario, Luigi and Peach went to the yard to eat as usual. Bowser was playing Football. The ball went right to Mario and the others were.

B: I'll get it!

Just before the ball could hit Peach, Bowser jumped and grabbed it; but fell on Peach.

B: Sorry!

P: It's nothing! I know you didn't do it on purpose. But can you get off from me? Please?

Bowser stood up and helped Peach so she could stand up. Mario was petrified. He went running to his home. He didn't care about any class; he wanted to be alone.

**Peach's House 7:00 P.M.**

Peach was eating and she remembered Mario's strange behavior. After several tries of calling Mario, she built up the courage to do so.

**(NOTE: This part is through a phone so it's not going to have any references to locations)**

P: uhh… Hello?

M: hello? Who's there?

P: It's me, Peach.

M: Ohh...

P: What's wrong?

M: nothing.

P: you sure Darling?

M: hmph.

P: You're angry.

M: Yes, i am.

P: why?

M: you know why i'm angry. You know it better than anyone.

P: No, I don't. Could you please tell me?

M: For that Fucking Bowser! I know you like him!

P: No I don't! I like you! You're the one, remember!?

M: FUCK THAT SHIT! You're lying!

P: Talk to me when you have calmed down!

M: Go talk to your beloved Bowser!

P: so this is how's going to be…? (Peach's voice is getting weak)

M: Stop being so false and be real will you?

P. My love for you has been always true! But looks like i was wrong… it's over Mario… t's over.

M: FINE! Better for both of us!

*call ended*

Peach couldn't contain her tears anymore. She had suffered all her life and now this.

P: why Mario… i loved you… i didn't do anything wrong did I?

Peach continued divaguing until she fell asleep.

**School 9:00 A.M.**

When Mario arrived to school he was expecting to see Peach, but no.

M: ummm… where's Peach?

MR: she's not coming today. She called saying that she had fever and she had to stay in bed.

Mario knew the truth. He remained silent.

**4:00 P.M.**

Mario and Luigi took the usual bus to go home. Mario was lost within his own thoughts. Then Luigi asked:

L: What's wrong Mario?

M: Nothing.

L: Oh come on, i'm-a your brother! You can tell me anything!

M:*sigh* well… i screwed everything….with Peach…

L: what did you do?

M: i was angry for what happened yesterday… when that goddamn Bowser fell on Peach… she didn't say anything!

L: that's not Peach fault bro.

M: of course it is!

L: no. It was an accident. You can't control these things.

M: Hmph. Whatever.

They remained silent until the reached their home.

**The Next day**

Mario felt guilty last night, so he was going to apologize when…

L: hey Mario! Look there!*in a somewhat whispered voice*

Peach was sitting on Bowser's legs. Then she kissed him. Mario started to cry and went home. Luigi went after him, but somehow, Mario was faster. Luigi stopped on gas station to rest when he was knocked unconscious.

**6:00 P.M. Mario's House**

Mario's Mother: umm… Mario, do you know where's Luigi?, He didn't come after school… I'm worried for him…

As Mario came out of his room he didn't answer.

Suddenly, Mario's Mother received a call.

Luigi was dying.

Mario took the phone.

M: who's there?!

Hospital Clerk: I'm Jonas sir. We are calling from The National Hospital. We are calling you to inform that we found a Young man of, around 16, lying in an alley just behind Evergreen Gas Station. He was bleeding from a severe opening in the back of his head. It is way too Deep so there are almost zero probabilities for him to survive. We request your inmediate presence here.

Mario ran with all of his humanly energies until he reached the hospital.

Where's my brother!?

Shouted Mario.

Mario was guided to where Luigi was being held.

M:Luigi!

Luigi had some sort of a big hole in the back of his head… he lost a lot of blood and he was unconcious. Mario was horrified.

M: Luigi! Talk to me! Who did this to you!?

Luigi managed to mumble a little… but Mario knew what he was saying.

L: Bnnskosrrr…borrfnn….Bow….Bowser….

Then Luigi fell asleep.

Mario was blindily angry. He knew that Bowser went too far. Suddenly, he remembered something… Peach was with him! He remembered that they were going to have a date on the Riverfoot Bridge.

Mario dashed out of the hospital and went to the river…

Meanwhile… Peach was walking with Bowser at the Riverfoot Bridge.

P:This is so beautiful Bowser! I've never been here!

B: Yes… it's so beautiful… but you know what is more beautiful?

P: What?

B: You.

Peach blushed and turned her head towards the edge of the bridge.

B: But… you have to leave this world!

Suddenly, Mario came onto scene!

M: Stop right there! Do not dare to touch her!

Bowser grabbed Peach by her neck, pushing her towards the river.

B: What are you going to do Little Man? You can't save her now! Bwahahaha!

**That's it guys! I know you will be angry with me for leaving you like this! Next is coming soon! Sorry for being late with this one… Anyway! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting for the End

**Hey! I'm writing this some minutes after i completed the previous chapter so probably i will be updating by the end of the day. Thanks to Kookylover98 for keeping up with my story :3 Anyway, here it is!**

Chapter 6: Waiting for the end.

Peach was about to fall onto the river and Mario couldn't do anything to save her… he was frustated…. It was all his fault… if he wasn't so jealous, this wouldn't have happened… but he knew that he had to fix it, no matter what.

B: You can't save her now!

M: Bowser… let's make a deal. Leave her alone and you can take me.

B: Oh… quite interesting… Deal!

Mario walked towards Bowser and stood on the very edge of the bridge.

M: Leave her alone! Now!

B: Do you think I was going to follow your comands?!

Bowser pushed Mario and he fell onto the river.

P: Mario!

B: Don't worry! You will be reuniting soon!

Bowser was about to throw Peach when… Mario jumped out of nothing and kicked Bowser in the face!

B: Impossible! I saw you falling down!

M: I managed to grab on a Little ledge. I was waiting for you to come closer. Now, Leave her alone or you will suffer the consequences.

Bowser threw Peach away and said:

"Obligue me."

They ran towards each other and both of them punched the other in the face, flinching back. Bowser was evidently stronger than Mario, but his internal fire; his love for Peach made him stronger. He continued fighting bravely until both of them too exhausted to continue…Even though, Bowser was about to win. He had one foot on top Mario's chest.

B: hah…hah… (cough)…Hahaa… I told you…you cannot win…

M:No…it.. it can't be…

Mario was defeated…he was waiting for the end. But…He remembered a trick that his father teached him…

B: After all…You are just a puny miserable dumass….HAHAHA!

M:Don't be so sure…

Wha-!

Mario managed to grab Bowser's foot and twisted it making him fall down on the ground. Mario sat on his chest and punched him in the face. The he noticed something…. Bowser had 2 scars: one on his right eye and on his cheek…. It was Him! He kidnapped Peach 6 months ago!

M: You… you Bastard! How could you do something like that to a woman!

Mario punched Bowser. Again. And Again.

Bowser was covered in blood. He laughed Loudly.

M: Why are you laughing!?

B: Because you passed.

Suddenly, Bowser Vanished.

Mario was startled. But he forgot about that instantly when he remembered Peach.

M: Peach!

Mario reached Peach and held her in his arms.

M: Peach… I'm so sorry…this was all my fault… if i just payed more attention to you… nothing of this would have happened…

P: Don't worry… It's over now… remember that… i always loved you… no one else…

M: Me too…

With that, they kissed.

**So? Did you like it? Well this isn't the end! I've started the next one already so stay tuned in!**


	7. Chapter 7: Flowers grow Again

**Hey hey HEY! Here comes chapter 7! As a response to Moshgal911 this chapter will talk about Luigi and what happenned after the B vs. M incident. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Flowers grow again

It has been a year after Mario fought Bowser. Everything was getting along, Luigi had recovered from his injury so Mario and Peach wanted to make a party.

M: Peach! I gonna go get Rosalina so she can help us ok?

P: Ok dear!

As Mario walked outside the house, he noticed some movement in the house next to them. There were trucks going and coming. Mario, as usual, didn't care a lot about it and he boarded the bus to Peach's house.

**Peach' House 12:00 **

Mario got off from the bus and walked towards the house. As he expected from Rosalina, She was putting everything into her car **(she's 18 by now) **to take it to Mario's.

M: Hi there Rosie!

R: Don't call me like that. Only my Boyfriend can.

She sounded more serious than normal.

M: Ok, Ok! Sheesh! You don't have to go on to defensive position!

R: anyway, could you please get that big crate that's on the attic? There are some important things i have to take care of.

M: Ok ma'm…

Mario got into the house and went upstairs. The crate was at the bottom of the room. Mario was scared. Why? He had a secret.

He was afraid of dark.

Mario tried to turn on the light but the bulb was toasted.

M: sigh… why is it so dark…? *Mario walked slowly until he reached the crate*

When mario got to the crate he zoomed out of there and went back to Rosalina.

R: why did you take so long?

M: i just… i almost… fell on the stairs… now let's go…!

They got on the cyan colored car and went back to Mario's.

**Mario's House 1:30**

Rosalina parked the car outside the house and talked to Mario.

R: I now you are Peach's BF right?

M: No… why would i…? *kinda nervous*

R: oh, come on! It's waaaaay too obvious. Anyway, I'll tell you some very important information. She likes the sun and the ocean things right? Well i can take you on a cruise on vacation, BUT! You have to get rid of what's inside of that crate ok? Got it?

M: Whoa! Wait! What's inside that crate?

R: It's a secret… so, will you do it or not?

M: …ok. But i hope it's not a dead body… right…?

R: who nows! *got off the car and went onto the house*

Mario was petrified, but he accepted, there's no way out.

P: Hey Mario! Could you come here for a sec?

Mario walked to Peach.

M: what do you need sweetheart?

P: there's a new girl moving next to your house. I was thinking if we should invite her to the party?

M: sure, why not! I'll go get her!

Mario went to the stranger's house.

*KNOCK,KNOCK*

?: Who's there?

M: I'm-a Mario! I'm your neighbor!

?: oh! I'll be there in a minute!

Steps were Heard and the door opened.

Daisy: Hi! I'm Daisy! Nice to meet you!

Daisy could be described as a cute brunnette with long hair. She had a combination of orangish clothes and she was very enthusiastic. She also had a White flower on her hair.

M: Hello! I just came here to invite you to a party we are going to have tonight. Will you come?

D: Sure!

Daisy grabs the card.

M: se you then!

Mario walks away and Daisy closes the door.

**That night**

P: Luigi's coming!

Everyone hid so he did'nt noticed them.

Luigi opens the door.

L: Hello…?

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Luigi startled and then laughed a lot.

M: here's my brother! Luigi!

And so the party started.

Meanwhile Peach was counting who was there.

P: Mario…Luigi… … (**She counted some more whose names aren't important**)

Oh! Where's Daisy?

In that moment, The door ringed.

L: I'll go!

Luigi opened the door and there was Daisy.

D: Hi! I'm Daisy!

Luigi was frozen.

L:….He…Hello.. I'm-a…Luigi..

**There you go! Sorry but i had to leave it like this! I'll update soon so don't worry!**


	8. Chapter 8: Scrambled Wires

**Hello there! Sorry for being late but i'm being occupied with some important stuff. Anyway, here it is!**

Chapter 8: Scrambled Wires

D: Hi! I'm Daisy!

L: H-Hello… I'm Luigi.

Luigi was petrified. He just gazed at her beauty.

D: Won't you let me in "Luigi"?

L: Oh! Sorry, come on!

Daisy walked inside the house and greeted Peach.

Luigi ran to Mario.

L: MARIO!

M: hello Luigi, What's up?

Luigi looks kinda tired. He got his breath back and spoke between gasps:

L: Who's… *pant* Who's that girl…?*Pant*

M: The one with the orange top? That's Daisy. She moved today.

L: What happened to the Yukimura's?

M: I don't know. They were quite agitated last week. Now you mention it…A man in a black coat came 3 days ago…

L: That's suspicious… Anyway! Did she moved next to our house?

M: Yep. She's our new neighbor. She's a cutie don't you think? *Mario pats Luigi's back*

L: Yeah… she's quite beautiful…*sigh*

M: Why don't you talk with her?

L: I-I don't know Mario… I just met her a few minutes ago… can you…make me a favor?

M: You want me to talk with her so she talks to you don't ya'?

L: you know me well.

Mario takes two glasses of soda and walks to Daisy.

M: Hi there!

D: Hello there Mario! Good Party!

M: Hey! I even have my own Party games Series! (**i don't know if this is a good pun…**)

M: I was thinking… could you get out with-

D: With you? Sure!

M: I wasn't going to say tha-

D: Ok! What about… Friday at seven?

M: I sounds good but-

D: Don't talk about it anymore! I think it's late so i gotta go! Bye!

Daisy rushes to the door and goes to her house. Mario just stays there… then walks back to Luigi.

L: So… did you get it?

M:she wants a date!

Luigi jumps happily.

M:…with me.

**The Next Day….**

Mario and Luigi were eating breakfast, talking about how Mario was going to get out of this.

Peach goes into the house.

P: Hello! what are you talking about guys?

Peach hugs Mario and kisses his cheek.

L: Mario is going to have a date with Daisy.

M: LUIGI!

P: What… is… he… Talking about… Mario? *Peach's eyes suddenly go red and she grabs a knife*

M: Sweetie! It's just a misunderstanding!

P: If it's only a misunderstanding… why don't you call her and say that you can't go because you're DATING ANOTHER GIRL

M: Sure sweetie right away! *Mario grabs his phone and calls Daisy*

M: Hello? Daisy?

D: yup! How's everything Darling?

L-P: DARLING!?

M: Whoa… Darling?

D: Yeah D-A-R-L-I-N-G. We are going to date each other don't we? I have to call you properly!

M: Yeah but we haven´t started already! Anyway, i'm calling because i'm not going to be able to go to our date… I have to go to an uncle's house.

D: But…*Daisy starts to cry*

M: Are you crying?

D: i just… I just got a dress for our date…*sob**sob*

M: Sorry sorry! I'll go! But don't cry ok!?

D: Yay! See you later Dar-Ling *smooch*

*CALL ENDED*

M: Looks like i couldn't get out of-

L-P: Mario… You're dead!

**Sorry but this is just like…something to fill in… You will get more important stuff soon! Bye!**


End file.
